A Lesson in Love
by Katoryu
Summary: Prussia is taking piano lessons from Austria so he can impress him. What happens when he actually does well? ...I'm sorry, I can't summarize to save my life. Just read, please?


**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Ever. And I know it kinda sucks, so please no hate? Constructive criticism is good though. Also...if I rated it too high please tell me (I don't think so...but I always doubt myself... :P)**

**Warning: OOCness, yaoi (almost...), minor swearing, alcohol use, amateur writing, reader discretion is advised.**

**Anyways... GO, MY LETTER MINIONS! CONVEY MY STORY! ^o^/**

* * *

Austria sighed as another discordant combination of notes sounded out from his beloved piano. Why did that annoying _dummkopf_ keep insiting on learning to play, when-

"Hey, Roddy, this classical stuff is boring! When are we going to play something exciting?"

-when he didn't even understand what music was?

"With your definition of 'exciting,' never," Austria told the albino man bluntly. No matter how many times he told him that, Prussia still kept trying. Why, he had no idea. And despite his attitude, he had actually made more progress than Austria had expected.

Prussia frowned. The only reason he was doing this was so that he could impress the snobby aristocrat. He wanted to learn to play so he could make his own song, one that would get Austria's heart pumping. Something to make Roderich realize that Gilbert loved him. He played the (boring) melody again.

"_Sehr gut_," Austria said, surprised that he had gotten it right after struggling with the same pattern all day. "One more time, and we'll move on to the next one..."

Gilbert's face was serious as he nodded. He played it again.

"_Perfekt_..." Roderich was stunned. How did he do that, after making such slow progress in the past weeks? To play it perfect twice in a row, when he hadn't even gotten close all day, Prussia must actually have some talent. He flipped the page to the next exercise. He let Gilbert study the new rhythyms for a few moments before playing it himself.

Prussia listened to his next challenge closely. He was surprised; this one actually had some swing to it. He didn't watch Austria's nimble fingers as they glided across the keys; instead his eyes were glued to Roderich's face. The expression on his face didn't change, but the expression in his eyes shifted with the small nuances of the short piece. He wouldn't call this one exciting, exactly, but it was at least interesting.

Austria finished his demonstration and removed his hands from the keys. He looked to his pupil, waiting for him to attempt the new melody himself. In silence, Roderich watched as Gilbert closed his crimson eyes and took a deep breath. In that moment, Austria developed a level of respect for him. When he wasn't being annoying, Prussia was actually sort of...attractive. What?! No! Austria shook his head at his instance of insanity.

Gilbert started playing, his pale fingers darting over the keys in perfect rhythm as his red eyes flowed over the bars of music on the page. There were a few small mistakes near the end, but each time, Prussia merely winced slightly and recovered the tune quickly. He finished the exercise with a frustrated sigh.

Austria surprised himself by laying a hand on Prussia's arm. "That was very close. Would you like to take a break?"

"_Nein_. I want to get this," Gilbert said seriously. Roderich's hand laid gently on his arm made him even more determined to impress him. He centered himself and put his hands in position to start again. When Austria took his hand away, Prussia was disappointed, even though he knew he wouldn't have been able to play well if he'd kept it there.

He began to play. To his own surprise, he made it to the end without any flaws in his playing. Emboldened, he grinned and improvised a short, jazz-like phrase that complimented the piece.

Roderich was dumbstruck. Not only had gilbert played the more difficult piece flawlessly (which he thought would take the prussian days to achieve), he even added his own flair at the end.

"So?" Prussia turned to Austria excitedly. "Was that awesome, or what?" He was still grinning widely.

Austria found his voice to say, "You did very well today." Completely on impulse, he even offered, "Maybe I'll try to find a full length piece more to your liking for tomorrow."

"Kesese, I'm so awesome, I'll play it perfect on the first try!"

Austria actually laughed at that. The sound was like music to Gilbert's ears, the kind of music played by street performers, wonderful and different every day, and all the more precious for it. Prussia joined in, and the two sat laughing on the piano bench in the waning afternoon sun.

* * *

When Gilbert arrived the next day, Roderich had a few selections for him to choose from. There was a morose blues tune, an upbeat jazz number, and a piano adaptation of a rock song, that had classical themes and undertones within, that was a duet.

Roderich watched as he considered each option, expecting him to pick the jazz one, so he was slightly taken aback (and flattered) when Gilbert chose the duet. Belatedly, he realized he should have practiced the piece more than the one time that morning. He'd made several rather simple mistakes, but he had assumed the piece wasn't going to be chosen.

Gilbert buried his eyes in the lines and bars and notes and rests on the score. Roderich leaned in to point out the accidentals and key changes that might be easily missed, and Gilbert had to make a conscious effort to concentrate on the music. When they had gone over the piece forwards, backwards, sideways, and every other way they could, Austria set the music in place on the piano's ledge. They sat on the bench, and Roderich glanced over at Gilbert.

"Ready?" he asked.

Prussia smirked, "as I'll ever be."

Austria counted them off, and they started playing. The two parts flowed together perfectly. Austria had given Prussia the first part, to challenge him more. The classical/rock hybrid music poured from their hands into the instrument and out into the air. They played through every crescendo and decrescendo, every time change and key change. They were both absorbed in the music completely, moving almost unconsciously as they read smoothly through the measures. As they came to the final phrase, Gilbert sailed through a particularly difficult rhythm seemingly effortlessly. The final notes died away, and they looked at each other, grinning and slightly out of breath, their eyes alight.

"That was awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Roderich stood and stretched. "This calls for a celebration. I'll be right back," he said as he left the music room.

Gilbert laid on the piano bench for moment, adrenaline still flooding his brain synapses. Playing that song with Roderich had been so awesome and exhilerating. The music was a perfect combination of their tastes.

"So, was that boring?"

_Gott_, his voice was beautiful. "_Nein. Nicht langweilig_." Gilbert sat up again as Roderich handed him a beer. "That was fun." He opened the beer and downed half of it at once. "Damn, Roddy. That's good beer!"

"_Danke_," Austria said as he opened his own beer and leaned against the piano. He took a thoughtful sip and turned to look at Prussia. "Why do you call me that?"

Gilbert laughed, "Well, 'cause it's shorter than 'Roderich'..."

"Hm..."

They finished their beers, and this time, Austria brought back several more for each of them in the pockets of his coat. They drank and laughed, and Austria got drunk while Prussia was still only buzzed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Roderich asked, "How would you rate my looks? From one to ten..."

Caught off guard, Gilbert simply said what came to mind. "_Zehn, natuerlich_, Roddy. You're gorgeous." He only realized what he'd said after it had already rolled off his tongue.

Roderich's eyes widened a little. "_Wirklich_?" he asked in an awed tone.

Gilbert's face reddened slightly. "_J-ja_..." he said, and gathered his courage. "_Und ich?_ How would you rate me...?"

Roderich was a little surprised at the question. After all, why would 'the awesome Prussia' need any kind of evaluation from anyone other than himself?

But then Roderich's eyes began to travel the length of Gilbert's body. He braced himself for the worst, knowing that he was nothing but an annoyance to Roderich. So, when he came closer, Gilbert was half expecting him to fling some insult in his face.

Therefore, he was thoroughly shocked when Austria kissed him, and then pulled away slightly. He smiled, "_Du bist auch eine zehn_," and kissed him again.

It took Prussia a moment to process what was happening. When he did, he kissed back, pushing Austria down on top of the piano.

Roderich was having an argument with himself. Why was he doing this? Because he wanted to. Why would he want to? Because he was drunk and found Gilbert attractive. No he didn't. Yes he did, and secretly enjoyed when Gilbert came over. No. Yes, he loved Gilbert. No. Yes, that other voice insisted.

The voice spoke the truth, he realized, as Gilbert slipped his tongue into Roderich's mouth and french kissed him. He did love him. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert and reciprocated the french kiss.

Prussia pulled back, breaking the kiss, "_Warum_?" He shook his head, "You hate me..."

"_Nein_, I don't hate you," Austria said honestly.

Gilbert was confused. How could Roderich not hate him? He came by almost every day and annoyed him. Usually to the point of being yelled at to leave and never come back. But, of course, he always came back. It was probably the beer talking.

"You're drunk."

"_Ja_, but that doesn't make me do anything I don't want to..."

"Are you saying you-"

He was cut off by Austria pulling him down into another kiss. Then he broke it to whisper in Prussia's ear, "_Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich_," and rubbed his body up against his to show him just how much.

Without hesitation, Gilbert picked him up and carried him into the adjoining bedroom. Was this a dream? He hoped not, but even if it was, this was the best damn dream he'd ever had. He laid Roderich down on the bed.

Roderich watched as Gilbert stripped down to his boxers. He studied every contour of muscle on his body, every shadow and line cast from the glow of the moon just risen on the pale skin of his turned back.

Prussia turned to find Austria staring at him, his amethyst eyes filled with lust. He quickly moved to the bed and crawled on top of him. Austria grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss as prussia started unbuttoning the musician's fancy shirt. The shirt was thrown into a corner, and Austria's trousers soon followed suit. Prussia pulled back, "If you want to stop..."

"_Nein_," Roderich answered, and pulled Gilbert back down again.

* * *

Austria woke to light streaming in through the window. He tried to go back to sleep, but the light, coupled with the pain in his rear end, wouldn't let him doze back off. Why did his ass hurt, anyway? Resigning himself to waking up, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

Prussia's ruby eyes were staring straight into his. The night came back to him all at once in a flash. He sat up abruptly.

Gilbert watched as Roderich remembered and processed recent events. He sat up slowly and moved to face his lover. "I understand if you hate me now. You were drunk, and i let myself get caught up in the moment... I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, even when you clearly wanted it..."

Roderich covered his face in his hands and slumped forward. "_Nein_... I already told you I don't hate you..."

Prussia considered this for a moment before asking the biggest question on his mind. "Do you regret it?"

He waited. And waited. And waited. Austria said nothing and didn't move for so long, he assumed that was the only answer he would get. The silence and stillness spoke volumes more than a simple 'yes,' and Prussia got up and got dressed. He had his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it and leave, when Austria answered. He had to have heard him wrong.

"_Wie bitte_?" Gilbert asked, not daring to believe what he thought he'd heard.

"_Nein_. I don't regret it."

He left the door and sat back down on the bed. Roderich was staring at him now, direct and serious with a look in his eye that couldn't be described as anything but sincere. What he said next shocked gilbert even more.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Gil."

"...Are you sure...?" he asked, thinking that perhaps a hangover was clouding Roderich's judgment.

"_Davon lasse ich mich nicht abbringen_." Roderich smiled warmly at Gilbert and at the truth in his own words. He blushed slightly in embarrassment as he realized he was still naked.

Gilbert leaned in and tilted Roderich's chin up so he could kiss him soundly and gently before pulling away to look him in the eye.

"_Ich liebe dich auch_, Roddy."

* * *

**-TRANSLATIONS (German)-**

**dummkopf- idiot**

**sehr gut- very good**

**perfekt- perfect**

**nein- no**

**Gott- God**

**nicht langweilig- not boring**

**danke- thanks**

**zehn, naturlich- ten, naturally**

**wirklich?- really?**

**ja- yes**

**und ich?- and me?**

**du bist auch eine zehn- you're ten too**

**warum?- why?**

**Wie bitte?- Come again?**

**ich liebe dich- I love you**

**davon lasse ich mich nicht abbringen- nothing can change my mind about that**

**ich liebe dich auch- I love you too**

**I apologize for any that are wrong. I know some German, and for some of these, I just jammed words together that I knew. Or found the phrase in my German-English/ English-German dictionary. (NOTE: the 'u' in "naturlich" is supposed to have umlauts (those two dots, for those of you who didn't know), but i can't type that character.) And thanks on kind reviewer, one translation has been fixed. Thank you, Lori! Typos are the bane of my existence.**

* * *

**Okay, please tell me what you think of my first fanfic! I have a second that I will be getting on here soon, and I'm working on a third XD!**

**\^O^/ BAI :P**


End file.
